Heat
by OpheliaRisen
Summary: Something stirred within Amaimon. It ebbed and burned, and coiled like a snake ready to strike. Maybe it isn't just the summer heat getting under his skin. Hard yaoi lemons. Demon incest.


The late summer heat simmered in the academy town. Cicadas sang in chorus as the sun hung low in the sky like a swollen water balloon. The residents of the town had retired into their air conditioned havens, save for a few. The tenshu of the combini nearest to the academy fanned himself irritably as he watched the only costumer in his store pick through the frozen treats.

"Hokkyoku is definitely the best." Amaimon said to himself holding the ice candy in front of his face.

The retro flavored packaging was covered in colorful polka dots and featured a penguin.

"Aniue likes polka dots. And strawberries." Amaimon blinked lazily as he grabbed a handful of the pink treats. "Milk is good too. So is cocoa."

With his arms laden with his frozen treasures Amaimon made his way to the counter. The tenshu pushed himself up from leaning on his elbow, sweat dripping down his temples. He gave Amaimon a look over as he punched numbers into the cash register. How could this kid stand this heat wearing so many layers?

"791yen." Sighed the sweaty shop keep, holding out his hand.

"Ah," Amaimon dug in his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash and change. "I'm not familiar with Japan's currency. Let's see…"

He leaned over, resting his elbows on the counter as he counted his money. His expression was bored as he pushed change toward the tenshu who continued to fan himself impatiently. Eventually the right amount of currency was counted and Amaimon was leisurely walking across roof tops in the direction of the academy. He noisily unwrapped a milk flavored ice candy, his eyes set on the direction of Mephisto's office.

"Aniue has been distracted a lot since I've been here, we've hardly had time to play." Amaimon pouted before stuffing the frozen treat in his mouth.

He couldn't understand it, why Mephisto and their father were so concentrated, obsessed even, with Okumura Rin. Amaimon's brow furrowed as the blue eyed boy entered his thoughts. He was a talentless, noisy, weak otouto. He sure was cute though, the way he got angry and started burning everything to cinders. Amaimon spit the Cyprus stick from his mouth as he recalled his playtime with Rin before that woman interrupted.

"Cute, huh…?" Amaimon muttered. "Maybe that's why Aniki and Otou-San can't get him off their minds."

Cute. A word Mephisto used often in their childhood in regards to Amaimon. _Kare no kawaii otouto._ Amaimon had always watched his older brother, but Mephisto's eyes had always been drawn elsewhere.

He could hear Mephisto talking as he approached his door from down the hall. Amaimon pushed the door open to find his older brother pacing behind his desk. He had a hand on his hip while the other held his overly accessorized cell phone to his ear. Amaimon stood rooted to the spot watching without blinking.

"Oi, oi, Yukio-Kun~!" Mephisto tilted his head back, eyes rolling to the ceiling. "You mustn't worry so! If your father arranged for Shura-Chan to teach Rin sword play than we must abide, hmm?"

Something stirred within Amaimon. "Aniue…"

"I know, I know, they're both troublesome." Mephisto waved his hand dismissively in Amaimon's direction as he continued with his pacing.

It ebbed and burned, and coiled like a snake ready to strike. Amaimon raised the plastic bag of melting desserts. "Aniue."

And Mephisto's eyes were on him, and the snake burst and fizzled. Amaimon blinked for the first time, shuddering at the sensation similar to static electricity moving over his body. Mephisto pointed to a side table near the door, his lips curling into a smile. Amaimon wasn't sure if it was from his offering, or whatever it was that Yukio was saying. He set the bag down, retrieving a strawberry and cocoa ice candy for himself.

"Fu fu fu, are you saying he's a slow learner?" Mephisto laughed, turning his back on Amaimon.

Amaimon watched the older demon's back for moment before disappearing behind the closed door. The snake was reforming itself, coiling tighter, burning hotter. Amaimon frowned scratching his stomach as he walked down the hall. Rin again, their cute, blue otuoto. Is that what Mephisto's eyes were set upon these days? Amaimon gritted his teeth, a low growl emitting from his throat.

The scent that came off Mephisto was almost choking. Amaimon first noticed it when he was younger by a couple hundred years. It was a heady scent that was only unique to Mephisto, smelling similar to rose, sandalwood and clove. Amaimon relished the scent. Lying on the top of a water tower, arms folded behind his head, Amaimon stared up into the darkening sky. Whatever feeling that was building within him earlier had slowly died out and only left warmth that spread down from his lower abdomen to his loins. Amaimon sighed exasperatedly and closed his eyes. Rose, Sandalwood, and clove.

"_It stinks."_

_Mephisto looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. Amaimon scowled at him from where he sat on the tiled floor. Soap suds covered his hair, and his bare shoulders and chest. Mephisto blinked through the steam that was steadily filling the bath._

"_What stinks, Otouto-Chan?" asked Mephisto, rinsing suds from his arms._

_Amaimon's brow knit and he bit his lip. The rosy color that rose in his pale cheeks had nothing to do with the heat in the bathroom._

"_You do, Aniue~!" Amaimon blurted out, scrunching up his nose._

_Mephisto laughed heartily, droplets of water flying from his twilight colored hair as he threw his head back. "Why do you think I'm taking a bath?"_

_He turned to face the younger demon, a grin spread across his face._

"_Watashi no kawaii otouto-chan."_

_Amaimon's cheeks burned brighter and he had to tear his eyes from Mephisto's forest green pools._

"_That's not what I meant…" He spoke under his breath with a pout._

"_Are you planning on sitting in water all day?" Mephisto crouched in front of his younger brother, lathering up a washing cloth. "You'll melt, fu fu fu."_

_Amaimon opened his mouth to shout a retort back to his brother, but the words died in his throat and the ghost of them was a soft 'ah'. Mephisto rubbed the wash cloth over Amaimon's thighs, the fingers of his free hand curling beneath Amaimon's right knee to bend it. Amaimon shuddered. Mephisto's touch felt _so_ good. His blue eyes traced up the older demon's arms, over his broad shoulders and down the expanse of his chest. Amaimon swallowed hard as he allowed his eyes to follow the contours of his abdominal muscles and the patch of dark hair that trailed from his bellybutton down to the nest of curls where his manhood hung flaccid. Amaimon's face flushed a bright pink and his eyes snapped to his brother's face. Mephisto smiled a wide, dark smile that reached his eyes. It was then that Amaimon noticed that his elder brother's hands had stilled and were resting on his bent knees. What was he smiling at?_

"_Oya oya~" Mephisto chuckled softly. "I suppose Otouto-Chan is becoming too old to bathe with Aniue."_

_Confused, Amaimon tilted his head. He followed his brother's gaze to between his own legs and his jutting erection. Amaimon's eyes widened impossibly, his face burning from embarrassment. He swore, hands flying to hide his arousal but Mephisto caught him by the wrists._

"_A-Aniue-!" Amaimon stuttered, his voice dying out as the older demon raised his gaze to his._

"_Since I put my cute otouto-chan in this predicament, the least I could do is relieve him of it." Mephisto shifted his weight to his knees, the smile painted on his face growing wider, his expression devious._

_Amaimon stared stupidly at Mephisto, his mouth falling open. A playful growl, almost like a purr, emitted from somewhere deep in his throat as he released the younger demon's wrist. His head dipped as he pushed Amaimon's thighs apart, planting a wet kiss just on the inside._

"_Lean back," Mephisto spoke against the pale, soft skin. "It will feel better."_

_Amaimon gasped when Mephisto bit his tender flesh, but did as he was told. He planted his hand on the wet tile behind him, the action making his legs fall open a little more, and his aching sex standing at attention. Heart hammering against his rib cage Amaimon forced his eyes to remain open, to keep watching Mephisto plant kisses along the inside of his thighs. Despite all his will power he squeezed his eyes shut at the warmth of Mephisto's breath ghosting over his throbbing errection. The tip of Mephisto's tongue rang the length of the young demon's sex, from the base to the tip. Choking on a gasp Amaimon opened his eyes to see Mephisto's tongue dip into the sensitive slit at the head of his cock. Amaimon shuddered, stifling a moan by biting his lower lip. Mephisto swirled his tongue, painting fanciful patterns over the velvety flesh._

"_A-Aaaah~!" Amaimon shuddered at the wave of pleasure that raced through his body._

_Mephisto titled his head to the side to take Amaimon deeper into his mouth; the swollen head of his sex pushing against the back of Mephisto's throat. He slid his hands down the insides of Amaimon's thighs, pushing his legs apart as he did so. Mephisto delighted in the sounds that left his otouto's mouth. Every whimper and soft cry spurred him on. He pulled is mouth away from Amaimon's cock, which was now slick and glistening with saliva. Mephisto dipped his fingers, scrapping his nails against Amaimon's perineum, rewarding him with a sharp gasp and a buck of his otouto's hips._

"_Aniue," Amaimon's voice cracked. "Your mouth…"_

"_Hmm?" Mephisto smirked, raising his eyes to Amaimon's glistening blues. "You want more?"_

_His reply was a weak 'yes'._

_His fingers dipped further to the tight pucker of his anus. Mephisto pressed the pad of his finger inside the rim. Amaimon's eyes widened and his body jerked as he held on to the older demon's gaze. Mephisto pushed his finger past the tight entrance agonizingly slow. He grinned wide at Amaimon's cry of discomfort, and that fact that he was still a virgin "down there"._

_With a hungry growl he devoured his otouto's cock in a deep swallow. Amaimon couldn't fight back the moan that tore from his mouth. He threw his head back, sending droplets of water flying from his sodden locks. His heart beat was deafening in his ears and a fire burned beneath his skin. Mephisto kept a steady bob with his head, pressing the flat of his tongue against the length of Amaimon's sex. He twisted his finger inside his tight passage before slowly drawing it out. Amaimon grew harder in Mephsito's mouth. He was so very close to release. His breath was ragged and his arms trembled._

"_Aniue…" Amaimon gasped lifting his head to look down at the top of his brother's head. "I… Fuck… I'm gonna..."_

_The pulling feeling that had been building coiled tighter one last time before releasing. Salty sweetness flooded Mephisto's mouth in erratic bursts. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Amaimon's hands slipped on the wet tile out from beneath him. His head collided with the floor, adding stars to his hazy vision .His chest heaved as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm; hips bucking slightly. Mephisto sat up slowly, a strand of salivia and semen leading from his lips to the younger demon's swollen head. He spat out Amaimon's release to the side, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He brought his eyes back to his otouto as he started to sit up slowly._

"_Ah," Amaimon held his head as wave of lightheadedness washed over him. "Heavy…"_

_Mephisto grinned wide, tilting Amiamon's chin up with his finger. He leaned forward, his lips grazing against his._

"_Otouto wa, anata wa amarini mo kawaiidesu." He spoke softly before kissing him tenderly._

Amaimon's eyes snapped open, and he blinked several times at the starry sky. A dream. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He felt warm despite the coolness of the night and felt constricted in his clothes. Frowning he sat up and looked down at the bulge in his pants. Mephisto left Gehenna shortly after the time in the bath. Amaimon's eyes narrowed. Had he done that with Rin? Amaimon growled and leapt to his feet.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaah, this is my first fanfic I've seriously devoted myself to in over 5 years! Crazy, right? Anyway, meet you all again in Ch.2!<p> 


End file.
